Basarabeasca Raion
| subdivision_type3 = Administrative center (Oraş-reşedinţă) | subdivision_name3 = Basarabeasca | leader_party = | leader_title = Raion President | leader_name = Ilie Cernăuţan (PCRM), since 2007 | established_title = | established_date = 2002 | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 295 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_metro_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 2011 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 29,200 | population_density_km2 = 99.0 | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 297 | area_code = +373 67 | blank_name = Car plates | blank_info = BS | footnotes = | website = http://basarabeasca.md/ }} Basarabeasca is a raion in the south of the Republic of Moldova, with the administrative center at Basarabeasca. History During the period 1393-1538, the region is part of the principality of Moldavia. In century XVI-XVIII, the region is populated by Tatars. Localities with the oldest documentary attestation is Sadaclia, remembered the first time in 1793. In 1812, after the Russo-Turkish War (1806-1812), is the occupation of Basarabia, Russian Empire during this period (1812-1917), there is an intense russification of the native population. In 1918 after the collapse of the Russian Empire, Bessarabia united with Romania in this period (1918-1940, 1941-1944), the district is part of the Tighina County. In 1940 after Molotov-Ribbentrop Treaty, Basarabia is occupied by the USSR. In 1991 as a result of the proclamation of Independence of Moldova, part and residence of the Lapusna County (1991-2003), and in 2003 became administrative unit of Moldova. Geography District is located in the southern part of the Republic of Moldova. Neighborhood has the following district: north Cimislia District, the east boundary of the state with Ukraine, in the west and south bordering of Gagauzia. Also the district is the smallest area and population of Moldova was. The landscape of the field with maximum altitudes of 210-220 m with a mild erosion processes. Climate Temperate continental climate with an annual average district temperature +10+11 c. July average temperature +23 C, of January -3 C. Annual precipitation 450-550 mm. Average wind speed 2-5 m \ s. Fauna Typical European fauna, with the presence of such mammals such as foxes, hedgehogs, deer, wild boar, polecat, wild cat, ermine and others. Of birds: partridges, crows, eagles, starling, swallow and more. Flora Forests of the district are complemented by tree species such as oak, ash, hornbeam, linden, maple, walnut and others. From plants: wormwood, denial, knotweed, fescue, nettle and many others. Rivers District is located in Cogalnic River basin (243 km) which crosses the district from northwest to southeast. Most Lakes is artificial origin. Administrative subdivisions *Localities: 10 **Administrative center: Basarabeasca ***Cities: Basarabeasca ****Villages: 3 *****Communes: 6 Demographics 1 January 2011 the district population was 29,200 of which 42.8% urban and 57.2% rural population *Births (2010): 241 (8.2 per 1000) *Deaths (2010): 389 (13.3 per 1000) *Growth Rate (2010): -148 (-5.1 per 1000) Ethnic groups Religion *Christians - 97.5% **Orthodox Christians - 93.7% **Protestant - 3.8% ***Baptists - 1.7% ***Seventh-day Adventists - 1.0% ***Evangelicals - 0.6% ***Pentecostals - 0.5% *Other - 1.2% *No Religion - 1.0 *Atheists - 0.3% Economy Activities dominate the economy of the district are: trade (81%), paid services (18%), agriculture and manufacturing (1%). Of the total number of SME's which have 94.3% of all businesses in the district are recorded with only 50% profit. The local economy is based on sectors: manufacturing, trade and services, transport and communications. Small and medium business sector of the district lies Basarabeasca 99% of all enterprises in the district and 47.9% of all workers already employed. Education The district Basarabeasca working 11 educational institutions, including: total students: in schools - 4234 children. Four secondary schools - 749 children, seven high schools - 3485 children. Institutions, school children -1014. School sports - 233 children. Politics Traditional Basarabeasca district, political and electoral support PCRM unlike the south part of Moldova. But the last three elections communists is a continuous fall in percentage. During the last three elections AEI had an increase of 131.8% Elections Summary of 28 November 2010 Parliament of Moldova election results in Basarabeasca District |- !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=center colspan="2" valign=center|Parties and coalitions !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|Votes !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|% !style="background-color:#E9E9E9" align=right|+/− |- | | |align=left|Party of Communists of the Republic of Moldova |align="right"|6,317 |align="right"|50.20 |align="right"|−1.85 |- | | |align=left|Liberal Democratic Party of Moldova |align="right"|3,219 |align="right"|25.58 |align="right"|+12.33 |- | | |align=left|Democratic Party of Moldova |align="right"|1,619 |align="right"|12,87 |align="right"|+2.38 |- | | |align=left|Party Alliance Our Moldova |align="right"|345 |align="right"|2.74 |align="right"|−4.82 |- | | |align=left|Liberal Party |align="right"|336 |align="right"|2.67 |align="right"|−2.83 |- |bgcolor="grey"| |align=left|Humanist Party of Moldova |align="right"|151 |align="right"|1.20 |align="right"|+1.20 |- |bgcolor="grey"| |align=left|Other Party |align="right"|602 |align="right"|4.74 |align="right"|-6.38 |- |align=left style="background-color:#E9E9E9" colspan="2"|'Total (turnout 73.55%)' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'12,699' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"|'100.00' |width="30" align="right" style="background-color:#E9E9E9"| Culture The district operates 8 cultural units, two museums, three bands, holding the title of the band model, public libraries - 14. Monastery "St. Nicholas". Health The district Basarabeasca works: a district hospital, a center of family doctor's, which are four offices in the composition of the family doctor, 4 health center's, an emergency medical station, two dental surgeries, pharmacies 6. References * District population per year * District site * Discuție:Raionul Basarabeasca * Rezultatele alegerilor din 28 noiembrie 2010 în raionul Basarabeasca Category:Valid name- county- Republic of Moldova Category:Basarabeasca Raion Category:Raions of the Republic of Moldova Category:Established in 2002